


in which a kitten is adopted

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Tony and Peter arguing about what to name their puppy/kitty
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	in which a kitten is adopted

**Author's Note:**

> not quite an argument bc im soft and they’re babeys so it’s more like… a discussion

“Milo,” Peter coos, holding the kitten above his head like the scene from Lion King. “Like Milo Thatch from Atlantis.” 

“You watch too many Disney movies,” Tony says fondly, shaking his head. “Milo’s a human name. We should give him a cat name.”

Peter scrunches his nose. “Human names make good cat names!” He protests. “Like… Declan. Or- or Ezra.” He sets the kitten down onto the floor and watches it trot around their living room.

“Declan? Sounds Irish.” Tony raises an eyebrow. “How about… Tucker.” He squats down to where the kitten has laid down (beside the coffee table) and reaches to scratch behind its ears.

“Tucker?” Peter muses, scooping the kitten up in his arms and rocking it a little. “Tucker!” He coos at the kitten. “No, that’s not it.” Peter huffs, setting it down onto the couch., where it jumps off and starts wandering around again. “It doesn’t sound right. Oliver?”

“Ollie?” Tony suggests.

“Ollie. It’s perfect.” Peter beams at his boyfriend. “Ollie, c’mere!” It’s probably a coincidence, but Ollie turns and heads towards Peter, jumping onto his lap.

“It’s a good sign.” Tony grins.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
